


[エミミケ│埃米米凱]酩酊之前 Before Drunkenness

by Angelachang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom, ユーリ!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelachang/pseuds/Angelachang
Summary: 食前說明：1.夢的具現化2.場前修羅忍不住摸一下魚3.喝酒吃肉好過年，不來一口嗎？(挑眉4.寫作BGM：Taylor Swift – Blank Space 與 Bobby Newberry – Flight From Paris





	

　　埃米爾總覺得自己不適合酒宴。依常理而言，開朗、健談、好相處者在宴會中最吃得開，他符合那些性格條件，可是宴席的餐飲條件總不符他的期望。  
　　「比起紅酒，果然更想喝啤酒啊……」  
　　說是這麼說，然而出身酒香之國的本能令他愛酒，促使他品酒，拇指、食指、中指穩穩捏著杯腳，輕晃，酒液在杯中旋轉舞得優美迷人。鮮美的葡萄從採收的瞬間開始氧化，接著碾碎、榨汁、發酵，葡萄皮流出美麗的酒紅也帶來單寧特有的澀味，用不鏽鋼桶熟成的葡萄酒風味純淨，若使用橡木桶則更有韻味……幸好與會者與侍者都有相關的基礎知識，假使看到用掌心托高腳杯等影響酒品質的行為，他可能會立即出言糾正吧。唉，品酒莫過於享受香氣與風味，正如人與人相處，待人接物之間微妙的言談舉止，無不影響人際關係。  
　　複雜而玄妙。  
　　他既能享受品嘗葡萄酒的微酸與澀口，也能暢飲啤酒的順喉與麥香，然而身旁的義大利青年與他不同，愛的是紅白葡萄酒的口感，氣泡酒、香檳、甜酒亦來者不拒。用餐飲酒於米凱萊而言如呼吸般自在合宜，餐前酒開胃，餐中紅酒解膩、白酒去腥，末了以波特酒配甜點的經典組合畫上完美句點。

　　美酒，為的是進食與歡慶，相對於東方習慣以酒澆愁、獨飲或乾杯文化，義大利人深知美酒與美食的最佳搭配，造就每次餐飲為一場饗宴。

　　麥色纖指將空杯置於桌面，推離一小段距離，選了一只盛著淺金色香檳的笛形杯，心裡咕噥著，雖說香檳百搭但若搭配魚子醬，儼然就是奢華的代名詞，掃了眼餐點決定直接啜飲。  
　　「我以為你會選碟形杯呢。」埃米爾飲盡手中的紅酒，見米凱萊嘗了口杯中物，微蹙雙眉，看來今晚的香檳偏酸呢。  
　　「那種無法聚集香氣與氣泡的杯子，還是安靜地當香檳塔就好。」此言一出直戳詢問者笑點，埃米爾掩嘴咯咯笑不停卻沒漏看對方飲用的速度，「米奇，別喝太快，氣泡會加速酒精進入血管，你會醉的。」  
　　「醉？哈，我可不知道這詞呢。」舉杯，淺金酒液流入口中，隨後將空杯遞向對方，拋下一句：「你太小看我了。」旋即離去。杯中滴酒不剩，埃米爾手執杯腳來回轉動，大略計數愛人今夜飲盡的杯數，十杯以上，紅白酒、香檳、調酒都有，忍不住嘖了舌，稍嫌不悅，放下杯子後跟著離開宴會廳。

　　他可沒錯看米凱萊方才的舉動──探出舌頭若有似無沾舔杯緣──該死的性感。

　　皮鞋踏上地毯無聲無息，埃米爾無法依足音判斷米凱萊的方向，僅憑著直覺邁開步伐，一眼望盡飯店長廊，沒有那人的身影，樓梯間角落也空無一人，正思索著該打給薩拉一起尋人，還是下樓到花園找找，抬眼就見不遠處的電梯剛關上門，數字攀升停在七──與會者的房間樓層──然後數字下降。在他搭乘的電梯抵達七樓之際，想起了對方的房號：715，在左邊走道第一間，只要動作迅速，門一開立刻衝出去就能追上米凱萊……然而電梯門開啟的瞬間，一個人隨即扯過他的領帶，害他踉蹌幾步跌進懷裡。  
　　「太慢了。」入耳的聲線太過熟悉，埃米爾差點反應不過來：「米、米奇！」  
　　為了避免追逐再演，埃米爾捉緊對方手腕，後者卻輕笑著以左手挑起他的下巴：「既然你也離席了，該做點我們的事了吧，親愛的尼古拉先生。」

　　米凱萊‧克里斯皮諾簡直是逼瘋埃米爾的最後一根稻草。

　　接吻也好，做愛也罷，埃米爾察覺自己被玩弄於股掌之間，卻早抹消抽身的念頭。眾所周知的妹妹過保護主義者，骨子裡流著的無疑是風情萬種、魅惑人心的義大利血液──請容許他更正，在他們上過床後，米凱萊變得更加擅長收放。外人總覺得是埃米爾死黏活跟著米凱萊不放，實際上卻是後者放餌拉線逗引著。埃米爾時不時會想，若不是米凱萊總會在親密接觸後露出些許驚訝或羞赧，他大概會認為這人情史無數。  
　　源自基因的戀愛本事將十八歲的少年迷得暈頭轉向，米凱萊心底忍不住覺得罪過，可是依然淺彎嘴角掏出胸前的房卡，解鎖、進門、上鎖一氣呵成，黑暗中捉住絲質領帶，拉近距離，輕聲說話。  
　　「埃米爾……」唇齒間誘人的酒香飄入話中人的鼻腔，腦袋飛快運轉，身體卻停滯不動，微啟的雙唇傳來溫熱，他嘗到香檳的滋味，瞬間屋內一亮，那雙罕見的紫瞳飽含情慾直盯著他。下一秒他已經把人困於臂膀與牆壁之間，像分別許久終於重逢的愛侶般反覆親吻彼此，舌頭張狂探入翻攪卻得到對方滿意的輕舔，潛藏在喉間的感嘆令他迷離。  
　　短暫的分別是為了穩定呼吸，米凱萊左手勾上脖頸，右手五指撩過愛人稍稍隆起的襠部，邊喚著名字邊挑開皮帶扣。  
　　「埃米爾，這個……」  
　　「米奇。」完了完了，這傢伙完全喝醉了，埃米爾心想。他的心臟以不合理的速度狂跳，渾身血液加速流動，腦子果斷放棄思考，他解開對方的褲頭，摟住精實的腰身，手掌從襯衫下襬探入，沿著脊索遊歷幾回才轉向下方，揉起彈性十足的臀部，探入底褲，指尖在尾椎摩娑，更進一步前赫然想起潤滑液跟保險套，那瞬間他被拉回現實，猶豫是否該回房翻行李，卻立即被戀人察覺異樣。  
　　「手。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「手給我。」米凱萊絲毫不打算停下先前的動作，依然隔著內褲愛撫對方下身，同時握著埃米爾伸來的手掌，一根根舔起手指，溫熱的口腔裹住手指，若再往深處就能觸及舌根。  
　　埃米爾覺得自己快炸開了，不自覺嚥了口唾液。  
　　「米、米奇，套子……」  
　　「沒關係，快點……」  
　　蠱惑人心的咒語令人意亂情迷，更令舔畢手指的米凱萊只能抓皺對方的西裝，臉緊貼胸膛聽著一聲又一聲激昂有力的心跳，任由嗚咽鑽出齒間。他的後庭被撐開，被手指反覆進出、按壓著內壁，疼痛讓他意識更加清醒，他知道自己沒有醉，只是趁著酒興逗著玩，殊不知成了玩火。甬道漸濕漸寬，他有點重心不穩，埃米爾將他反過來面向牆壁，炙熱的下身擦過尾椎，他不自覺回望，對方掰開臀瓣將性器抵在穴口，緩慢推入，進去了卻又抽出，彷彿在試探開拓的成果。異物感越發清晰，直到盡根沒入體內，他趴伏在牆面，吐出的呻吟隨著律動支離破碎，試圖反映身體的狀況卻連完整的句子都無法構成。

　　第一次不用套子做愛，米凱萊覺得自己快發瘋了，埃米爾亦然。後者撈起前者酥軟的腰肢，臉埋在肩頭蹭了又蹭，惹得懷中人輕顫。  
　　「埃米、爾，前！」好不容易擠出愛人的名字，卻立刻順著親吻被吞入腹中。埃米爾的手漫遊於其身，隔著衣物捏揉乳尖，米凱萊沒辦法只好自己握住下身尋求快慰，天曉得對方發覺後用掌包住自己，加快了愛撫的速度。前後同時受刺激的米凱萊腦子糊成一團，雙膝一軟差點跪下去，埃米爾見狀，將人轉向自己，把雙臂置於頸後，叮嚀著要抓好，接著拉去掛在對方腳踝的褲子，猛地抱起米凱萊抵在牆上。  
　　「等、埃米爾！」深怕一個不穩害兩人摔倒的米凱萊攀緊埃米爾，後者卻專注於調整姿勢，讓他的雙腿交疊在其腰背，隨後再次頂入，引得對方身體顫抖不止。  
　　「……太深、了，啊啊！嗯……」  
　　「可是你很、喜歡吧，看，都舒服到哭了，嗯？」說話者絲毫沒有要減緩速度，反而次次深入，似是刻意擦過敏感點惹得對方連連呻吟。縱使白濁的精液弄髒兩人名貴的西服與領帶，米凱萊也沒打算求饒，甚至在對方打算退出來射在外頭時，出口制止。任由激情的象徵留在體內，米凱萊攀附在埃米爾身上，混著喘息要求愛人帶他到床上。  
　　「米奇要睡覺了嗎？那應該先去洗澡。」埃米爾乖順地抱著人坐到床沿卻被推倒於蓬鬆的床墊，米凱萊傾身貼近：「只做一次不夠吧，十八歲混蛋。」一瞬間，埃米爾非常慶幸米凱萊的初體驗都是跟他，不然他肯定會捉著雙肩拚命質問是誰教會米凱萊說這種話。少年沉浸在衝擊的同時，米凱萊發覺方才懸掛在腳踝的底褲與西服褲早落在途中，至於皮鞋大概是在門口做得太投入時弄掉了，算了明天再處理就好，他想，然後卸下對方脖子上被自己拉得亂七八糟的溫莎結，一個個解開鈕釦如同拆聖誕禮物一般小心翼翼，吻落在心窩，他趁機舔了一口才側過臉趴在帶胸毛的胸口：「不做嗎？」

　　米凱萊扶著埃米爾起伏有致的腹肌緩緩上下，零星開了幾顆釦子的襯衫露出恰到好處的風景，下襬則適時遮掩了過度情色的光景，然而肉體碰撞的聲音與水聲交融更顯淫靡。  
　　「埃米爾。」舒服嗎？  
　　「埃米爾……」喜歡你。  
　　米凱萊每回喊他的名字都令他心動，他知道每句呼喚背後的意思，那些知者知的暗示說明他們關係深厚親密。埃米爾知道米凱萊不如他總將喜歡掛在嘴邊，而是更加內斂含蓄，甚至低調到難以察覺，然而一旦察覺，心就會被塞得滿滿，彷彿再也裝不下除他以外的人。  
　　「埃米、爾！啊……」埃米爾坐起身托著對方的臀部，加快抽送的速度，他焦急難耐地啃咬對方的喉結，留下齒痕後又轉移到敏感的耳垂，吸吮舔咬。  
　　「米奇，我不行了……」他放倒那人，使其側身，抬起左腿又是親吻又是嚙咬，斑斑痕跡蔓延至腿根，接著執起膝窩架到肩膀隨後挺腰，一頂到底，逼出對方甜膩的叫床聲。私處緊密貼合，沒有一絲一毫的空隙，米凱萊側臥著看向交合處，進入是填滿，抽出是虛空，視線往上聚焦在埃米爾的臉龐，毫無平日嬉鬧的稚氣，取而代之的是成熟男子的性感，宛如費洛蒙般侵蝕他的理智──埃米爾已不再是自己認為的男孩──他突然很想跟埃米爾接吻，不是蜻蜓點水的吻，而是雙舌交纏、交換唾液與吐息的深吻。  
　　啊，米凱萊這才意識到自己對埃米爾的感情，比預料中更深刻。

　　捷克少年發自內心懺悔，自己竟然被撩得按耐不住理智，而且還沒戴套上了喝醉酒的戀人……啊啊啊在家鄉訓練出來的酒量不就是為了有效預防酒後亂性嗎？怎麼會不受控制，玩成這副德性？眼下的狀況，不僅米凱萊明天醒來會生氣，自己也不曉得該以什麼表情面對薩拉……  
　　茲茲──茲茲──  
　　半裸的埃米爾替交歡後的愛人蓋上被子，隨後沿路收拾四散的衣物，聽到門口傳來手機震動音便走去接電話，卻在看到來電對象時遲疑了三秒。  
　　不能逃避，必須面對，他滑過綠色接聽按鍵：「嗨，薩……」  
　　「你跟米奇怎麼都不接電話啊？真是的，害我擔心死了！」  
　　「啊那個、米奇喝醉了，所以我扶他到房間休息。因為剛剛弄髒了衣服，所以我正在收拾……」沒、沒說謊，確實是弄髒了衣服，只是不是嘔吐是精液，對不起啊薩拉，埃米爾在心中道了一百個歉，卻沒勇氣說出完整實情。  
　　「哈？喝醉？你說米奇？」電話那端的薩拉仰盡手中的香檳，笑彎了嘴角，「別開玩笑了，我們一起生活快二十三年了，從沒見他醉過，就連父親帶他參加企業聚會，被各公司高官逼酒也沒喝醉啊。」  
　　「等等、你是說真的？」  
　　「騙你做什麼。我倒想知道他今晚是喝了什麼能醉，調酒？混酒？喂？埃米爾？」  
　　「抱歉薩拉，我先去處理一下事情，之後回電。」薩拉望著通話結束的手機，心想這下是明天才會回電了吧，隨後朝米拉使眼色，今晚就盡興玩吧！  
　　當埃米爾走回臥房，身上徒留一件凌亂襯衫的米凱萊已經掀開被褥，翹著腳泰然自若地坐在床緣：「怎麼了？」  
　　「米奇根本沒醉嘛！」此言一出，話中人立即失笑：「我不是早說了嗎？」  
　　「虧我一直懷著罪惡感。太過分了啦！」  
　　「索性在裡面射了兩次的傢伙，才沒資格抱怨。」  
　　「是、是你說可以的啊……」十八歲少年越說越沒底氣，忍不住耍起性子嘟起嘴。  
　　「嗯，可以哦。」青年朝對方勾勾手指，然後伸腳勾住褲頭：「今晚的話，准許你不用保險套，也可以射在裡面。」  
　　埃米爾突然紅了臉，下意識用手背遮掩著臉：「米奇是認真的嗎？」  
　　「也可以不要啊。埃米爾，你說呢？」  
　　「先說好不可以後悔喔。」  
　　「怎麼會呢。」米凱萊順勢躺回床榻，埃米爾立刻欺上，寬厚的背遮擋了光源，讓他們眼中只剩下對方，前者將手交疊在後者頸後，輕輕說道：「隨你喜歡，別太痛就行。」

　　當早晨的日光從窗簾縫隙照入，埃米爾才揉著眼醒來，面前是熟悉到不能再熟悉的小麥色肌膚，印著斑斑吻痕與齒印，看著規律起伏的背影，米凱萊應該沒睡醒，他心想。收起手臂將人納入懷中，湊到肩膀與脖子之間嗅了嗅，鬍子搔得對方瑟縮，半瞇著眼說：「會癢啊埃米爾。」  
　　嗓子有些啞，米凱萊轉向對方，沒刻意閃躲對方的早安吻。隨後坐起身，摸著腰抱怨：「腰好痠……」  
　　「我幫米奇揉揉。」  
　　「等等吧，我先去洗個澡，你也要收拾行李。」  
　　「唔，米奇一下床就好冷淡。」  
　　「討厭了？」  
　　「不會，因為是米奇所以可以接受，只要再多親我一下。」  
　　「我還真是養了條任性的狗啊。」米凱萊單腳跪在床上，輕捧埃米爾的臉，獻上一個吻。

 

　　Fin.

　　後記：  
　　很想看埃米米凱幹砲，結果夢了很多次W  
　　查了一些飲酒的資料，喝酒真是一種有趣的事。  
　　歐洲飲酒量最多的竟然是捷克欸。  
　　BTW，少量飲酒可助興+加速高潮，但喝多了會延緩高潮甚至無法高潮……看到相關資料覺得喝多了酒後亂性都是屁(乾  
　　(都學了些神秘的知識


End file.
